Benefits and Curses
by tmpayne80
Summary: Hannah is called to South America to learn about a Nazi war criminal to discover a more personal story.


**No copyright infringement intended. I do this for entertainment only.**

Being the globetrotting star reporter has its benefits and curses. Sometimes I stumble upon great stories I never want to forget. There are others that I just assume forget if I could have it my way. The story I discovered in South America happened to be a little bit of both. Allow me to start from the beginning since that's where every story starts.

My editor had assigned me to story about a Nazi war criminal found. I thought nothing of it when he mentioned Temperance. She liked to travel as much as I did. I talked to all of my sources and did the required interviews. The only person I hadn't interviewed had been Temperance herself. I was happy to call it a wrap and enjoy the sights before disappearing to another location for another story.

I stepped out of room and saw something I hadn't counted on. I witnessed Seeley and Temperance locked in one heck of a steamy kiss. I took the long route to the bar at the hotel just to avoid the two of them. I needed a drink. I ordered my drink and allowed myself just a little bit of time to feel sorry for myself. I didn't appear to be alone.

A good looking guy who seemed as depressed as me sat two seats from me. I observed the direction of his stare and noticed the couple he was staring at. I heard him mumble something about Seeley under his breath and shake his head. Seeley and Temperance weren't kissing this time but they looked cozy enough. I didn't know his complete story but I understood his misery.

"What'll you have their sailor? You look like you need a drink." I offered as I walked up to him.

"I'll take a beer please." He answered without looking at me.

He nodded his thanks when I handed him the cold beer bottle.

"Hannah. Hannah Burley." I introduced myself.

I gestured over at the happy couple laughing.

"Seeley or Temperance?" I whispered.

"Temperance. I can't say I'm surprised. I always suspected there was more to their relationship than what she told me." He finally turned his attention to me.

I had to agree with him and his assessment. Seeley always told me that Temperance had only been his friend and partner. I had wanted to believe him but a part of me had trouble accepting it as truth. My suspicions grew when she found just the right gift because he had told her about it. He had never shared the telephone thing with me. Part of me always knew that he would turn to her once I was gone. I guess I had been right.

"The name's Sully." He extended his hand for me to shake.

He smiled when he looked up at me and laughed under his breath.

"You know Seeley?" He turned around on his seat to get more comfortable.

It was my turn to laugh and confess.

"We met in Afghanistan some time ago. We tried to make a go of things when I returned to the states. He asked me to marry him one night and I turned him down. I should've known that he'd turn to her after I left. That's the whole story." I admitted with a little defeat.

I had to laugh a little myself. Maybe I hadn't lost. Here was this gorgeous guy as miserable as myself over the same couple. He acted as if he'd been attracted to him after he looked at me.

"We could sit here at this bar feeling sorry for ourselves or we could enjoy our surroundings. I would rather enjoy my surroundings." I spoke up.

He looked at me and then smiled.

"I agree. How do you feel about boats?" He asked with a bright smile.

"I love boats. Lead the way." I answered after I put my drink down.

We happened to walk past them as we headed for the boat. I noticed first that Temperance and Seeley wore wedding bands. Okay they were married. Good for them.

I also noticed a brief double take out from the two of them out of the corner of my eye. It may have started out as a cursed assignment but it ended better than planned.

**Spoilers Season 2 The Boneless Bride in the River.**

**Spoilers Season 6 The Bikini in the Soup and The Babe In the Bar.**

**Spoilers Season 9 The Nazi on the Honeymoon.**


End file.
